


【FF7 SC】归零

by aalice



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalice/pseuds/aalice
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

章一

那一天，雷诺出门的时候心情格外的愉快。

在萨菲罗斯的复活骚动之后，世界一直以着自己的步伐有条不紊的复苏着。魔晄炉废弃后的如今，大地逐步开始恢复生气。以里布为首的世界再生机构（WRO）在各处帮助失去家人或者家园的人们重新建立家园再一次过上平稳的生活，基本上天天忙得不可开交。

而雷诺所在的新神罗公司，在路法斯的带领下稳步的发展同时也WRO保持着合作的关系，有时甚至还会互通一些信息。——虽然当时克劳德拒绝了他们的邀请着实有些可惜，不过目前新神罗公司各种运转都极为顺利，所以新神罗对于拯救星球的英雄的挖角也不急于一时——（不过雷诺知道，路法斯可一直没放弃这念头。）

说到克劳德，那小子在再一次干掉萨菲罗斯再一次拯救了星球后，似乎是真想开了还是下了什么决心似的，终于一扫前两年整天苦着那张漂亮小脸的阴郁表情，变得比较积极的投入到……恩，他送快递的大业中去了。

闲暇的时候，克劳德和蒂法他们也会协助WRO展开一些工作，而对于新神罗时而提出的委托，看心情，有时也会接受（当然，会被美丽精明的蒂法大姐狠狠敲上一笔那肯定是免不了的~不过反正不是榨他雷诺的小钱钱，他自然也不心疼~）

总之，各方面都算是关系良好，运作顺利。除了他的好搭档在追求蒂法这事上屡败屡战以及屡战屡败外，恩，没有什么不顺利的。

更何况，今天还是发薪日。

——不如在下班之后，叫上鲁德一起去第七天堂喝上两杯，顺带也给这个情路不顺的搭档创造点机会吧。

雷诺哼着小调，带着一副就算黄历写的是诸事不宜出门大凶、天上再掉一个陨石都不能影响我的好心情的架势，踏出了家门——

然而，十五分钟后，他就后悔了。   
不仅后悔，更是悔到痛心疾首、捶胸顿足、恨不得把自己砸晕过去的程度——

如果上天在给他一次机会，他一定会和倒带似的后退、回家、锁门、换衣服、倒床上，接着告诉自己一定是因为昨晚太累了所以才会做了这么一个可怕的噩梦看到了这么一个完全让人笑不出来的人物和场景。就算是现在，他都非常有冲动狠狠抽一把好告诉自己这么不现实的一幕只是他喝多后脑子短路所产生的幻觉而已，——而事实上，他也的确这么做了。

脸上，火辣辣的疼。但眼前的一切，并没有任何改变。

长长的银色发丝、漆黑的长皮衣，还有令人过目的不忘的魔晄眼。

没错，是萨菲罗斯。

曾经的英雄，如今的噩梦。应该已经不存在这星球任何一个角落的、神罗最强的特种兵、萨菲罗斯。

正完好无损的站在他的跟前——

一滴汗珠从雷诺的脸颊滑落，他抬手随便抹了把脸，视线依然不敢离开不远处的萨菲罗斯分毫。  
从最初的震惊恢复来过后，雷诺立刻展现出他身为一个优秀塔克斯的专业素养和技能，在回过神来后第一个时间便隐去了气息瞬间闪身到一个萨菲罗斯无法看到的一个视线死角内屏息在暗地里默默观察着对方。（嘛、虽然事后尤菲吐槽你那傻站着的一分钟里都够萨菲罗斯杀你两百回了，不过雷诺强烈抗议无论是谁看到个“死而复生”的大魔王都TM会被吓傻那么短短（重音）的几十秒好吗！）

（真的是……萨菲罗斯吗…………）

无论是体型、容貌，都和他记忆中的那个曾经无人不知的神罗将军一模一样。但这个人再一次登场的现实还是让他依然有一点消化不能。

（距离上次克劳德他们把他揍回lifesteam才过了多久来着——）

唔，让他想想。  
一年。才仅仅一年零两个月而已。

不可避免的、这几年的零碎记忆在他的脑中瞬间闪过，一些熟悉的、一些陌生的脸孔在他的眼前浮现，在刹那的清晰后又变得模糊不堪——其中，不少面孔的主人已经再也回不来了。

因为萨菲罗斯先前的所作所为，很多人已经无法再一次见到世界的日出日落。然而作为夺走那么多人生命的罪魁祸首，却可以这么一而再、再而三的重生、而后堂而皇之的出现在众人的面前。这顽强的生命力简直堪比某类隶属蜚蠊科的昆虫——

他突然想笑，却又笑不出来。  
差点脱口而出又被他硬生生咽下去的脏话堵在了他的胸口，憋得生疼。宛如被人直接挑开了伤口。痛的他一阵炫目。

深深吸了口气后，雷诺强迫自己将这些杂念统统抛出脑外。

作为一个专业的跟踪者，他深知，有时候一个细小的纰漏都足以使得整个行动功败垂成，甚至还会危及到自身性命。

是的，一个纰漏，对于一个足够强大的对手来说，一个小纰漏，一个仅仅是微不足道的小纰漏，足矣。

他听到脚步声正一步一步的向他走来。

宛如死神奏起的乐章——

意识到自己已经被对方发现的时候，雷诺反而没有像最初看到萨菲罗斯时那么惊慌和无措。  
毕竟，那可是萨菲罗斯——按照以前他应该在最初的几秒钟时就有幸近距离瞻仰架在他脖子上的正宗的刀刃是多么的美丽和锋利了，而现在他居然能在几分钟后才被伟大的前神罗将军所发现，他简直想夸自己的追踪术和藏身术又精进了一层以及以此再向老板要求加一点工资什么的。

——咳咳，说笑归说笑，眼下的危机可还得先想个办法解决。

雷诺一边握紧了手中的钢棍，一边仔细观测着四周有什么可以利用起来的东西——很好，他挑的这个藏身地除了地上的两张废报纸外连个毛都没有——不、毛还是有的，对面墙壁上的猫正懒洋洋的打着哈欠顺带给了一个看白痴一般的鄙视眼神（好吧我知道我是），在往后就是一条小道，虽然逃跑是挺方便的不过他完全没有自信自己可以跑赢萨菲罗斯。手头只有护身用的钢棍一根，然而这玩意在萨菲罗斯面前也就和根牙签差不多。口袋除了PHS、钱包也就只有打火机一个，如果他给萨菲罗斯敬根烟你说萨菲罗斯会不会就此放他一马？哦对了差点忘了他现在还没有烟，最后一根烟被他昨天泡妞的时候抽掉了——喔他妈的这可真棒、死到临头身边不但没有美女没有兄弟甚至连根烟都没有——此时此刻这世上还能有比他更悲惨的男人吗——

很好，非常好。所谓穷途末路这个词一定是盖亚为他度身定制单独创造出来的。惩罚他出门没有看黄历、对被砸的花花草草视若无睹，还有坑了克劳德300gil没还——

刷的一声，一道白光闪过。  
雷诺条件反射的往后一仰，于是正宗就停在了离他脖子只有0.01公分的地方。为了他的名誉他得再一次强调不是玩笑，真的只差0.01公分而已。

好吧，该来的总会来。  
是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。

虽然他没有憧憬过要成为大英雄之类的，但如果真要在这里和亲爱的世界说再见的话，他还是希望、可以over的稍微……那么帅气一点。

于是雷诺叹了口气，挠了挠一头乱翘的红毛，抬起头用着和往常无恙的、嬉皮笑脸的表情冲着对方扬了扬手心：

“哟~萨菲罗斯，好久不见——”

而后，他看到，向来面无表情的完美脸孔上，露出了一个无以言表、或者从他的视角来看，只能用迷茫两字（说真的他是真不想用这个词，迷茫这个词和萨菲罗斯放一起实在是太太太违和了）来形容的神情：

“…………你是谁？”

有那么一瞬间，雷诺是真心想问候一下萨菲罗斯他令堂以及祖宗十八代的。  
鉴于杰诺瓦那婊子善于蛊惑人心，雷诺在最初那一刻有认真考虑过这是不是又是萨菲罗斯搞的什么玩弄人心的把戏，不过在短暂思索后他立刻放弃的这个念头，毕竟萨菲罗斯没必要来骗取他这个大概就比路边NPC稍微好那么一点的小人物的信任，更何况萨菲罗斯哪一次登场不是只冲着他们的黄金陆行鸟去的——

（诶？对了，说来这次萨菲罗斯怎么没直接去找克劳德——）

按照以往的经验，萨菲罗斯复活后头一件事便是去找克劳德杀个你死我活，除了那只人形陆行鸟精外，其他的事物无论再怎么璀璨夺目可都一概映入不了萨菲罗斯那双翠色的、无机质的眼眸。

而这一次，至少在他发现萨菲罗斯的那一刻到现在，萨菲罗斯只是困惑的站在那里环顾着四周，眼神里还有一丝不解和困惑。

（好吧，如果这是演技的话，他当初没去做演员还真是浪费了。）

“……你，不记得我了？”

对方皱了皱眉，似乎在努力思索着什么。

Come on，baby！快想起来——虽然雷诺大爷我和不像可怜的某陆行鸟君那样和你相杀了那么多回又爱恨纠葛了那么久，但我好歹也算是你曾经的同事（嘛虽然交集也就那么两三次）以及作为几次围观你进进出出lifesteam的重要观众之一，你要是真的完全一点点都不记得我的话，大爷我真的会有那么一点点挫败感诶——

“…………你是塔克斯的雷诺。”

Bingo！看来大爷他还是有些存在感的。

“在两个月前的那个解救被米德加恐怖分子所挟持的人质任务里我见过你。”

架在他脖子的正宗移开了些。很好很好，看来这回复活的萨菲罗斯更通情理些，不像前两次一言不合就招陨石砸星球不破坏个彻底就不善罢甘休——

（等等，他刚才说什么来着？）

两个月前？  
他可以对盖亚发誓，两个月前他可一直和鲁德一起在跑动跑西，忙连泡妞的时间都没，可没见过什么见鬼的萨菲罗斯，天地可鉴，他可以拿他好搭档对蒂法妹子一片痴心来证明！

等、等等、再等等，捣毁米德加恐怖分子的任务？——没错，确实有这件事，那一回藏匿于米德加的反神罗分子有绑架神罗某个干部的孩子，所以那次他们塔克斯也出手协助特种兵部门，事件结束后他有萨菲罗斯打过一次照面。这个确实毫无问题，但唯一的矛盾在于，

那可是十多年前的事——

“…………萨菲罗斯，你说，那是两个月前的事…………？”

“［μ］-εγ４ 199X年，8月X日的任务，也就是两个月前的事，有问题吗。”

OH MY GOD！有问题，当然有问题！！！他妈的有大问题了！！！这是十年多前的日子好吗！！！

见鬼，星球或者是杰诺瓦那婊子到底在开什么玩笑？！突然冒出一个萨菲罗斯已经够惊讶了，结果居然还是疑似一个记忆停留在十年前的萨菲罗斯？！！这是什么鬼展开？！是愚人节玩笑还是万圣节的“惊愕”礼物啊！！

“……你似乎很焦虑。”

已经彻底掩去刚才那一瞬间迷茫表情的英雄平静的指出雷诺想隐藏但没隐藏好的情绪。

“啊、呃……对，刚想到今天翘班的时候好像被曾主任给看到了，在想到时候该怎么蒙混过去呢哈哈、”

“曾是塔克斯的主任？”

糟了。雷诺在心里咋舌。萨菲罗斯的记忆若是停留在10年前的话，那时候的塔克斯主任是——

“那伍德呢？”

啊啊啊他怎么会犯这么愚蠢的错误！！！简直对不起塔克斯历代的列祖列宗、不对，是历代的前辈们！

“……啊，那个、因为有些原因啦，总之现在塔克斯的主任是曾。先不说这个了，萨菲罗斯，……那个，你怎么一个人站在这里？”

说完后，雷诺咽了下口水，小心翼翼的看向萨菲罗斯。

问出这个问题的这一刻，比他刚才被正宗架在脖子上的时候都更紧张。

“………………”

萨菲罗斯没有回答，似乎是在思考着该如何开口似的。刚才曾经显现过的，一瞬间的迷茫情绪又在他的眼眸里一闪而过。

雷诺没有催促。在似乎漫长又似乎短暂的沉默后，萨菲罗斯终于缓缓开了口。虽然从他嘴里吐出的完全答非所问的回答：

“……这里是米德加吗？”

“诶？”

“这里，和我所知道的米德加，有些不太一样。虽然感觉很熟悉，但很多地方似乎又完全不一样……”

“啊啊、这个啊………”

会感觉不一样那是理所当然啊。雷诺继续在心里吐槽。大哥你可是每一次登场都会把米德加这里或那里给大肆破坏一番啊。毁了建、建了毁的能和十年前完全一模一样吗……不是我说，前将军大人你都可以算是米德加第二个规划师了，米德加的建筑商们估计乐得只差给你供块排位天天上香供着你了（啊，虽然这当中也有克劳德一份功劳来着）

“怎么了？”

“啊、没事没事，总之说来复杂，不过这里确实是米德加没错啦。呃、对了，你……到底为什么、会在这里出现？”

“…………………”

萨菲罗斯明显犹豫了一下，踌躇是不是应该告诉他理由。

不过雷诺并不打算就这么放弃。他当然知道英雄大人的嘴巴可不是这么好敲开——不过他喜欢有挑战性的工作，在不威胁到自家小命的前提下，有挑战性的工作他向来来者不拒。

好了，接下来该怎么在不刺激前英雄神经的前提下，挖出一些他想知道的情报呢——就在他摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试之际，他的身后，第二次传来了脚步声。

“雷诺？你在这里做什么？”

他回头，同样身着黑色长外套。但这一次出现的这位，不但不是死神，在这一刻简直就是天使的化身——

“啊、里布——”

啊啊对了。里布平日里去WRO的时候偶尔也会利用这边的小道。因为这边比较安静，用里布自己的话来说，比较适合一边踱步一边思考一些问题。哈，还真是无巧不成成书，今天还真是巧了全都撞一起了。他可完全不介意让里布也来一个意外“惊喜”。若能见到一次里布见鬼了的表情，他这从大清早到现在所受的惊吓也全都值了——

“唷，里布，你看我遇上了谁。”

雷诺故意往旁边挪了了几步，好让里布看清楚在拐角处的那个银发身影。

接着，他满意的看到里布不解的皱了皱眉，之后那双向来透露出沉稳的眼眸在一瞬间睁得老大。

“萨菲罗斯………………？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

章二

“你说啥？！！这次冒出来的萨菲罗斯不是我们所知道的那个萨菲罗斯？！！”  
巴雷特忍不住一掌拍上桌子。摆在桌上的雅致茶具被震得一蹦三尺高，一连串刺耳的呯嗙声在宽敞的室内回荡。雷诺真心想吹一声口哨不过最后关头他还是刹住了——毕竟这里可不是他的办公室，要为所欲为还得回去和他老板报告之后。一边这么想着他一边看向这栋房子的主人——然而里布对此却连眉头都没有皱一下，继续沉稳的注视着会议室里的众人——

巴雷特、蒂法、文森特、尤菲、希德、纳纳奇……除了因为在外送快递因为信号不好而一时联络不上的克劳德，当年一起协力拯救了星球的同伴们，全部在场。

“里布，到底是怎么回事。说清楚。”

在场的人里面，在沉着冷静这点上估计只有文森特能更甚里布一筹。黑发红眸的前塔克斯先示意巴雷特稍安勿躁后上前一步，看着里布的眼睛低声问道。

“在带他回来后，我有和他简短的交谈过。虽然说的不多。”里布顿了顿，似乎在思考该怎么转述那个「萨菲罗斯  
」之前对他说过的话，“他说那一天——十年多前的那一天，他和往常一样，在结束完任务回到米德加的时候，突然间的，脚下的地面开始抖动、四周的场景开始扭曲，在一阵短暂又剧烈的晃动后，他便到了我们这里——也就是雷诺发现他的地方。”

“哇哦~听起来像个三流作家写的三流科幻小说开头。”作为第一发现人的红发青年挽起了双臂、轻笑了一声靠在了墙上。

“何止三流、明明就是五流、十流……十八流——萨菲罗斯这是每次都玩狂酷霸吊跩闪亮登场玩腻了吗，所以就想了那么一个别开生面的再登场方式？不是我要吐槽啊，他这一回品位和兴趣都降得有些大啊。”忍者少女明亮的声音插了进来，嘟着嘴抱怨的同时还不忘从桌上拿起一份点心就像是被人抢了魔石一般的狠狠咬上了一大口。

“同感，这样的理由……实在让人无法相信。”希德抹了一把鼻子后端起桌子上已经半凉的咖啡，无视忍着少女在一边嚷嚷着啊啊那是我的我的的叫声，“过着平常的生活、接着某一天一脚踩空就进入过去、未来或者平行世界什么的……老实说，我都想说现在哄小孩的故事书都不会这么编。”——真有那么简单和轻易，他们早八百年就冲出引力飞向宇宙了还用等到现在？

“穿越时间和空间之类的说法虽然一直存在，但始终只是理论而已。”红色的大喵甩了一下尾巴，看了一圈众人后，将视线落在最初的发言者身上，“所以，我不觉得萨菲罗斯可以这么‘巧合’的就遇上了穿越时空这种微乎其微、几乎不可能的事。”

作为历代守护星球的圣兽一组的一员，纳纳奇的发言让一旁的希德和尤菲连连点头。然而纳纳奇本身却摇了摇头、微微眯起了眸子，“但里布，我觉得你似乎另有看法？”

红色的大猫露出了一个只能用狡黠来形容的笑容。

“乍听之下，确实完全不合情理、匪夷所思、异想天开。”里布环顾众人、冷静的开了口，“不过，我不觉得他在撒谎。”

“什么？！！里布你居然相信这种无稽之谈？！！！”尤菲率先瞪大了眼睛大叫。  
“喂喂、里布，你不是认真的吧？难道这段时间工作太忙了都脑子糊涂啦？”  
“里布，这种事情可不能随便开玩笑啊——”

“萨菲罗斯没必要撒谎。”

里布平静的说完后，视线逐一扫过在场每一个人的脸。在所有人都安静下来了之后，他缓缓的、似乎将声音直接投放在每个人脑中般的、一字一顿的、再一次重复道：

“萨菲罗斯、没必要撒谎。”

是的，萨菲罗斯没必要撒谎。  
这句话不但是对在场所有人说的。也是对他自己说的。

那可是萨菲罗斯。

他手边电脑的监视屏幕里，那个「萨菲罗斯」正交叠着双臂，毫无惧色的抬头凝视着他——

“里布，你知道，光是这样一个理由，是无法说服我们的。”  
漫长的沉默结束后，如里布所预料的，率先开口的依然是文森特。性格稳重的前塔克斯虽然话不多但往往总能一语中的的切重要点，所以克劳德不在的时候，文森特便自然而然的在这群人当中担当起立了领导团队的角色——

“是的，仅凭这一点不但不能说服你们，也无法说服我自己。”里布微微扬起嘴角，将视线投向窗外那一小片绿色——在他们的努力下，米德加已经开始有了一些绿意，虽然还只有那么一点点，但多少可以当做是星球对他们所作的补偿的认和鼓励不是吗？星球的意识包裹着生活在这个星球上的所有生命体，没有任何人、任何生命可以例外，即便是身为杰诺瓦之子的「他」也不能。所以——

“Lifesteam。”  
他轻声说道。

“lifesteam没有异常。这就是我最大的理由。”

星痕事件结束后，萨菲罗斯的意识再一次回归lifesteam。  
不过在这之后，或许是因为吸取了先前的教训吧，星球似乎不打算再一次重蹈覆辙。  
这世上，和星球（爱丽丝）、和爱丽丝渊源最深的仅有一人。  
——克劳德。  
从星痕事件后，克劳德便有了和星球（爱丽丝）意志联系的能力。  
星球不会再放任萨菲罗斯为所欲为。  
如果萨菲罗斯想要再一次设法从lifesteam里出来的话。已经和星球融为一体的爱丽丝的意识一定会先提醒克劳德、或者给予某些征兆或者警告。  
所以，完全平静的lifesteam、以及依然正常的接单外出送货的克劳德。就已经足以说明一切。

“排除法吗。当排除了所有不可能成立的因素后，最后剩下的那个情况，即便再荒诞离奇，也是唯一的事实和真相。”

雷诺一手叉着腰，独自喃喃道。身为一个塔克斯，他所接到过各种奇怪的任务和在任务中遇到的无法解释的事情也不少了。所以里布的这个说法从客观上他倒是很快就能接受了——虽然，心里上要完全消化这个事实他承认他也还需要一点时间。

不过比起他来，这房间的其他人——确切的来说是直接和萨菲罗斯战斗几次的、克劳德的同伴们，要能立刻想明白或者接受这个说法估计就不像他这么轻松和容易了。

——嘛嘛。既然是别人的心理问题他就不干涉那么多了。雷诺一边随意打量着室内一边轻松的的思忖着。并不是他冷酷，如果这时候他家社长——卢法斯.神罗在场的话，保不准、不、是绝对会用着让人牙痒痒的嘲讽口吻给在场这几位的心头上再撒一把盐、不、是胡椒——

啊啊、说到这个，也不知道他暗藏的录音器电量还够么——……

“……啊啊啊，我头都大了……好吧、就算那个萨菲罗斯不是我们所认识的那个混球、但这到底又有什么重要关系嘛——反正不管是过去的、现在的、还是将来的、总之他就是「萨菲罗斯」不是吗——”似乎烦恼够了，尤菲放弃似的往身后的沙发一躺。从表情到动作完全如同一只心情不佳的猫。或者说是小豹子才对。

“之所以想强调这一点，是因为这与我们之后的对策有关。”

“对策？对付萨菲罗斯还需要啥对策？管他是哪个时期的萨菲罗斯，他要想再毁灭星球就不客气的再送他区生命之河不就完了！”壮实的黑人粗暴的吼着。

“对，这个就是关键所在。如果萨菲罗斯想再一次毁灭星球的话。那么、如果、他不想呢——”

“诶？萨菲罗斯不想毁灭星球？里布你脑子坏掉了吗那可是萨菲罗斯——啊、对了哦，那个萨菲罗斯还不知道自己身世呢、啊——”忍者少女捂住了嘴，而猜到了少女想法的里布不由得微微一笑。

“这次把所有人都聚集起来，就是想要商榷一下对这个突然出现的「10年前的萨菲罗斯」的对策。我的想法是，不管他是怎么来的，总之他目前就是在我们这个时代，如果暂时无法送他回他原本的世界的话，那我希望尽可能的不要和他起冲突——毕竟星球还没有从上一次的损害中完全恢复过来，所以可能的话最好暂时不要再有一场大规模的战斗。”

所有人都沉默着不说话。

“……那你想怎么做？虽然这个10年前的萨菲罗斯可以说暂时没有威胁，但如果万一他在我们这边也也知道了自己的身世后，继续要毁灭星球怎么办——呃、我是想说，就算这个萨菲罗斯，他肯定也对自己的出身抱有疑问的，而且同样的，他可也不是个那么好骗和糊弄的人。”以及同时还是个超级难搞、偏激和一根筋钻牛角尖的人——雷诺默默在心里继续补充了一句。

“是的，这个可能性我也想到了。关于这一点，便是我最想和你们商量的——”里布顿了顿，不常见的在众人面前深深吸了口气，“………所以，我想赌一把。”

“由我们，来告诉他真相。告诉他他的出身，还有这十年里发生的所有事情。”

“之后，就由他自己选择。”

——如果这个‘萨菲罗斯’再了解了真相后依然选择要毁灭星球的话，那别无选择，只有打到他一途。  
——而如果他在接受了事实后愿意放下仇恨不打算报复星球的话，那我们和他之间，就暂时维持和平如何？

里布的声音，并不是很高，但在每个人的耳中却有着振聋发聩的效果。

和萨菲罗斯、和平相处？  
这恐怕是他们之前从未想过的可能。

“…………哎、虽然很不愿意接受，不过这似乎是现在唯一可以做的选择。”最初的冲击过后，希德大大的叹了口气。虽然理智上他能理解里布提出的方案，但心里上……可恶，这时候要是有根烟就好了——他看了看雷诺，雷诺耸肩向他做一个摊手的动作，于是希德啐了一声，烦躁的抓了抓头发。

“也就是说、俺们不可以直接放开手脚的开打把萨菲罗斯轰上天喽？”一旁的巴雷特也哼哼着一脸不爽的表情。如果不是介意着这里是里布的会客室，估计他会忍不住一拳直接砸向墙壁。

“毕竟，这个萨菲罗斯还什么都没做……二话不说就杀了他的话，对他有点不公平……不是吗？”  
里布的口吻虽然是笑着的，但他的脸上却没有什么笑容。

“……这才叫不公平呢。”尤菲轻声呢喃着。忍者少女清脆的声音宛如夏日的风铃在室内荡出一层层的涟漪。——恐怕在场的每个人心里都是这么想的。思忖及此，里布也只能苦涩的扬起嘴角。

——这不公平。不是吗。  
对他，对他们。对每一个人，对所有人。都不公平。

“那么，蒂法，你的意思呢？”

似乎有人啊了一声。一瞬间。所有人的视线都集中在黑发少女身上。  
从一开始，黑发黑衣的美丽少女就一直微蹙着眉头静静的听着他们的对话，没有发表过一次意见。

“……我的话，对里布的方案没什么大异议。只是，只有一点……”  
仿佛在内心挣扎什么似的，蒂法紧紧握住握拳，指尖都开始泛白。

“只有一点，里布，我想拜托你——”  
短暂的沉默后，少女似乎已然下定决心的抬起头，直视对方的漆黑眼眸里已经没有了刚才的犹豫和困扰，只有坚定和决然。

“这件事，先瞒着克劳德，好吗？”

* * *

蒂法至今还清晰的记得克劳德一年前在教堂中露出的那个笑容。  
柔和的日光透过教堂七彩的玻璃折射出一道梦幻般的光线，孩子们纯真无邪的嬉闹声在不大的空间里回荡。清澈透明的水珠在半空中飞舞着。倒映出一张张不同的笑脸。那么幸福，那么喜悦。

克劳德就这样眺望着前方。阳光落在他淡金色的发丝上，留下一圈淡淡的光晕，如梦如幻。  
而后，他如同宝石一般的纯蓝色眼眸在一瞬间微微睁大，紧接着又微微的眯起——

克劳德轻轻笑了。  
嘴角细微的上扬，扬起了一个非常好看、非常美丽的弧度。

耳边，是孩子们的欢声笑语。  
头顶，是一尘不染的蔚蓝天空。

纯白的鸽子从空中飞过，一根洁白的羽毛缓缓飘落。空气中传来了淡淡的花香，那是「她」所最钟爱的洁白百合的味道——

还有克劳德最纯粹最温柔的笑容。

所有的一切都是如此的美丽。美好到宛如一场不真实的幻境。

那一刻，蒂法目不转睛的看着眼前的这一幕。拼命的，将眼前这个人的一举一动，每一个细节，每一个微小的动作，每一个细微的表情变化深深的刻入自己脑海、刻入心中。

克劳德笑了。  
世界是那么的美好，不是吗——

『 盖亚啊……请不要…不要再夺走他的笑容……—— 』

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

章三

从WRO总部出来后，蒂法紧握着拳头这才缓缓松开。  
指甲在手心当中留下了几个深深的掐痕，皮肤有点破了，碰上时有点疼。但之前她却完全没有意识到。  
蒂法握住了自己的手。她的手依然还在微微颤抖。因为激动。因为感谢。还因为此刻她无法说明和解释的安心感——

这件事，不能让克劳德知道。  
这是她在听完里布说明完整个事件的来龙去脉后心里的第一个念头。

星痕事件结束后，克劳德终于又回到她、马琳、丹泽尔，他们一起的家。  
一切重回正轨。在不算太宽敞的第七天堂里，重新有了活力和笑声。

马琳和丹泽尔在每天放学后会来店里帮忙。  
巴雷特会在休工的时候过来看看小马琳顺带喝上一杯。  
塔克斯的雷诺和鲁德有时也会过来转转，马琳的伶牙俐齿有时候甚至能堵得雷诺回不上话来，只能一边摸着脑袋一边用手肘捅一捅不知为何在发呆的鲁德。

而送完货回来的克劳德经常默不作声的瞥他们一眼。虽然他从不多说什么，然而那双注视着大家的碧蓝眼眸却在不经意间流露出一丝温柔的笑意。

吵吵闹闹的第七天堂。吵吵闹闹的他们的家。  
不完美。却那么的温暖和美好。

所以。为什么。  
在阳光扫去阴霾。在鲜花重新绽放。在笑容终于代替哀伤和悲痛后。  
为什么。那个人又要出现呢————

『我，是不会成为回忆的——』

那个时候，那个即便战败都依然能游刃有余的吐出傲慢话语的男人，仿佛正在嘲笑着她的天真和无措。

不会成为回忆的。  
那个男人做到了。不管用的是什么方法，不管是过去、现在还是其他什么的「他」，确确实实的又再一次出现在他们面前。

他是来带走克劳德的。带走克劳德的灵魂、克劳德的心，还有克劳德的一切。  
没有任何根据的，蒂法就是这么坚信，这么认为。

然而，克劳德不是他的。  
萨菲罗斯没有资格再来搅乱克劳德的心绪，没有资格再来夺走克劳德的笑容——

眼前的这个米德加，或者说这个看着即熟悉又陌生的城市其实对他并不友善——这是萨菲罗斯在跟着里布来到一栋他未曾见过的楼房后，所第一个得出的结论。

他们所进入的这栋大楼从外表上看非常朴实无华。以白色为主的建筑配上简洁的设计便构成了这栋大楼主体风格。整栋大楼没有过多的装饰，也没有任何夸耀自己财力的摆设。只是低调优雅的展现着一栋建筑所具有的基本功能和机构……其实对萨菲罗斯来说，这样的风格很符合他的喜好——虽然这种干净大方的风格向来入不了神罗那些一贯喜好奢华铺张的高层们的眼就是了。  
所以，淡淡的看了室内装饰一眼，萨菲罗斯便判断出里布所带他前来的这个场所——绝对不是隶属于神罗的组织或者机构。

在萨菲罗斯的印象中，里布是个认真、一板一眼、会兢兢业业的做好自己分内工作的可靠员工。——这样的男人，会随意从神罗离职跑去其他地方工作吗……萨菲罗斯并这么认为，然而这样的里布，却一副驾轻就熟的样子带着他在楼内穿梭……——萨菲罗斯不动声色的挑了挑眉，在心中谨慎的保留了一个问号。

举止异与往日的里布，还有和记忆中不甚相同的米德加。要说这个米德加给他最大的违和感，便是全然不见的，原本应该是铺天盖地无处不在的，神罗的印记和标志。就仿佛是在一夜之间被人洗去了一般。整个城市，几乎没有任何这个几乎强大可以控制整个星球的公司所留下的痕迹。

就仿佛。  
神罗。从一开始就不曾存在过一样——

到底发生了什么……？

凝视着大厅服务台后面的墙上挂着一个写有WRO字样的标牌，盘踞在萨菲罗斯心底的疑惑也慢慢扩大。World Regenesis Organization？世界再生机构？这是什么意思？萨菲罗斯微微蹙起了眉头。  
既然写的是「再生」，那就说明曾经「毁灭」过——结合他刚才在路上看到的，已然失去繁华和热闹模样的街道，萨菲罗斯不由得推断，这里应该发生过什么巨大的灾难使得原本繁花似锦的米德加变成了如今一副挣扎着艰难重生的模样。  
和记忆中不同的、面目全非的都市。而已然换了一副面貌的，不仅是城市本身，还有依附着城市生活的人们。  
作为神罗的英雄，即使再不关心萨菲罗斯也知道自己在这世上是有多知名。而先前走在米德加的路上，来来往往的行人从他身边走过时甚至都没有人会多看他一眼。  
这真有些不同寻常。萨菲罗斯在心里思忖着。  
——他不喜欢闹哄哄的人群和无时无刻从四面八方投注过来的眼神。这会让他有一种被隔离在外的感觉。但像如今这样的、忽然间被人彻底的无视、完全没人在意的情景，又一下子让他有一点点无所适从。  
幸好，到了这栋应该是隶属于世界再生机构？的大楼后，有一些人似乎认出了他。这让萨菲罗斯多少从刚才的不适应感中解放出来。  
“你、你是……”  
一个穿着工作服的女性职员直直盯着他的脸有些语无伦次。女性的脸色一下子变得苍白。与其说是见到名人时的兴奋，更多的像是大白天见鬼了似的表情。  
“你、你是那个……”  
“不要再说了。”  
在女性用着哆嗦的声音组织出语言之前，里布先压低了声音，打断了女性的话音。  
“什么都不用说，之后……交给我就好。”  
“是、是……”  
女性员工慌慌张张的向里布点头示意。这过程中，她的视线再也没投向过萨菲罗斯一次。

“她有认出我。”  
进入电梯后，里布一直背对着萨菲罗斯，没有回头。  
“……毕竟你曾经在这个星球可是无人不知无人不晓的人物。”  
里布在心中叹了口气。自从当时赛菲罗斯“失踪”被神罗宣告“死亡”后，神罗便开始竭力淡化萨菲罗斯的影响和存在，然而即便过去了那么久了，那个战无不胜的银发英雄的身影，至今无法从人们的记忆中彻底淡去。  
“曾、经？”  
没有给里布太多沉浸于伤感的时间，仅仅只是短短的一句回答。萨菲罗斯便敏锐的从中抓住了关键。  
“…………是啊。”  
沉默了片刻后，里布抬头看着玻璃外的街景。随着电梯的身高，地面上的景色快速的缩小，模糊——而映在前面强化玻璃上的银发身影，却相反的，真实到了让人至今都无法置信的地步——  
里布闭上眼。这位「英雄」曾经的所作所为——不管是闪着光辉、还是令人窒息的，都在里布面前走马灯似的闪过。

“……这些年，发生了许多事情………”

他的声音听起来伤感又疲惫，犹豫了一下，萨菲罗斯还是暂时先忍下心头的疑惑没再追问下去。

“那么，萨菲罗斯，抱歉暂时麻烦你在这里待一阵子好吗。”  
出了电梯，里布将萨菲罗斯带入一间并不算是很宽敞的房间。萨菲罗斯扫了一眼，房间不大，摆设虽然不多但至少看的出来物品都价值不菲——看来应该是用来临时招待某种“重要”人物用的。不，与其说是招待，还不如说是“监视”来的更为妥当……望了一眼在墙角顶部的监视器，萨菲罗斯在心里哼了一声。  
“需要多久？”  
双手抱胸，萨菲罗斯并不打算让里布就这样糊弄过去。他需要知道这一切到底是怎么回事。如果里布愿意向他说明那最好，如果不愿意，也无所谓，那就由他自己亲自来追寻答案——  
“…………”  
“……任何事物都是有期间的。等待也是。耐心也是。”  
委婉的威胁。以里布的才智，不会听不出来。  
“………如果，我拒绝呢？”  
意料之外的回答。萨菲罗斯轻轻眯起眼眸扬起了危险的笑容。对此里布的脸上没有丝毫的动摇，与其说他是故意挑衅，还不如说他一样是在试探萨菲罗斯——试探眼前这个尚未发疯的萨菲罗斯，是否还一如往昔的理性、克制。  
“那可真遗憾……”  
萨菲罗斯放轻了声音。从他身体里散发出的那份压迫感依然凝固着空气，分毫未减。  
“里布，我想你也应该明白。”

“只要是我想要知道的结果，无论是谁，都无法阻止——”

这个表情，这个声音。和里布记忆中那个自信狂妄又邪魅的身影，重叠在了一起。

“…………你果然，还是萨菲罗斯…………”  
“……？”  
“所以那个时候、在尼布尔……——”

意识到自己不小心失言的里布猛地住了口。尼布尔海姆。这个地点。不是如今这时候可以提到的。

“……那么，就如你所愿，萨菲罗斯。”

看着满满自信好整以暇的等待他回答的萨菲罗斯。短暂僵持了片刻的里布终于放松了肩膀，叹了口气主动向眼前这个本不该存在的英雄大人做出了让步。

“给我两天、不、三天时间……”计算着同伴们从各地赶过来所需要的时间，里布谨慎的给了一个期限，“老实说，很多事情我也一头雾水，也需要一点时间和功夫去调查和整理。”

“好，三天。”萨菲罗斯凝视着他，翠绿色的猫眸里映出里布的身影，仿佛可以看透人心。

“相信你不会让我失望的……里布。”

最后念到对方名字的时候，萨菲罗斯刻意的、缓缓的放慢了语气。

等万事俱备，再一次站到这间招待“特殊”访客的房间前，里布的心情，有一丝五味杂陈。  
毕竟，待在一墙之隔的另一侧的那位客人，实在太过太特殊。  
萨菲罗斯。曾经的英雄。曾经的噩梦。  
即便如今出现在他们眼前的那个萨菲罗斯，并不是试图毁灭星球的那一位。  
但这并不代表着，那个男人的本质，会有什么不同。

一日前，他和从各地赶来的同伴们商讨的结果是，在不告知克劳德的前提下，告诉这个从「过去」而来的萨菲罗斯，他们的世界里，曾经发生过的一切。

这个决定，最终会将他们的未来引导至何处。里布也并不清楚。只是，作为曾经经历过、或者说是以旁观者看着这一切发生过的人来说，里布觉得，这是他能想到的、最好的处理方法。

作为方案的提议者，里布主动提出由自己来向萨菲罗斯解释说明所有的真相。虽然作WRO目前的主要负责人，由他直接来和萨菲罗斯交涉确实有些莽撞，不过里布觉得，就目前的状况来看没有比他更适合的人选了。

对那个「过去」的萨菲罗斯而言，完全陌生的蒂法、文森特他们的说法肯定无法取得他的信任，而认识的人当中、由隶属塔克斯的雷诺、鲁德来说明的话，能让萨菲罗斯所相信的可能性……也显而易见。

所以，除了他之完全没有其他适任的人了。况且里布也觉得自己有这个义务担起这个任务。

没什么需要的担心的。  
里布眺望着一侧走廊的窗外。

大楼下，克劳德正依着他的芬里尔安静的等待着。那是蒂法是以WRO需要运送一个大型货物为由特地将不知情的克劳德约到楼下候着的。只为了以防万一。

所以。即便真发生了他所能预料的最坏展开。相信此刻聚集在监控室的同伴们和楼下金发青年一定能完美的妥善的处理好一切，将可能发生的危害给控制到最小范围。——就算出现最糟糕的结果，牺牲的也就是他一人以及这栋目前除了他们外没人任何外人的大楼而已。若是这点牺牲就能换来之后长久的和平，对里布而言，没什么可犹豫的。

他所能做的，他都已经竭尽全力的做到了。

剩下的，就是看门扉后面的那个曾经的……不，对本人来说还是现任的英雄大人怎么决定了……  
一边思索着，里布一边敲下了房门。

从头至尾，萨菲罗斯都很安静的倾听着。  
倾听着里布缓缓诉说的，在他们这个世界里，对他们而言是过去，对他来说则是将来的自己，曾经做过的事情。  
这种感觉，有一点奇怪。萨菲罗斯心想。毕竟在自己还活着的时候，有人忽然告诉你，你将来会做一些什么事情，甚至还包括你将来会怎么死的，这种特殊的经历可不是人人都有的。  
更何况，在里布口中的这段过去里，他最后还是作为一个想要毁灭世界的大魔王所登场的。这着实有一点出乎萨菲罗斯本人的意外。  
如果，按照里布所说的那样，在尼布尔海姆，通过错误的资料错误的推断出自己的身世后，他会怎么做？萨菲罗斯交握起双手陷入沉思。  
或许，真的会和里布口中的那个「萨菲罗斯」那样，一把火烧了那个村庄来发泄自己心中的愤懑吧。萨菲罗斯不由得扬起嘴角。这确实很像是他所会采取的行动——当所相信的一切都变成虚伪的谎言，当整个世界都背叛了他之后……想要毁灭掉这个丑陋不堪的世界的确很符合他的逻辑以及略带一点洁癖的性格。即便是在现在，在得知了真相的如今，他的心中也依然隐隐燃烧着愤怒的火焰、想要干脆毁掉一切的冲动依然在他的身体里叫嚣着。  
“既然这个世界还好好的存在，你们也都好好的活着……还就说明，有人阻止了那个「我」，是吗？”  
萨菲罗斯冷冷的提问到。或许是他的眼神过于的冰冷，里布迟疑了一下才点了点头。  
“是有人。阻止了那时的你。”  
“…………是谁？”  
“………………”  
一反之前一直沉稳的无懈可击的状态，里布的向来毫无破绽的脸上，出现了一丝动摇。  
“哦？不方便让我知道那位拯救了世界的‘英雄’大名吗？”  
是的，英雄——萨菲罗斯嗤笑了一声。第一次觉得这个词听起来是这么的讽刺。

简直如同那些老掉牙的童话故事，当邪恶的魔王想要摧毁城市、毁灭一切美好时，总会有一个勇敢善良又充满正义感的英雄毫不畏惧的直面魔王，用宝剑刺穿恶魔的胸膛，把魔王打入无底深渊，将光明和希望再一度带回世界带回人间——  
就算，担任这个魔王角色的人是他萨菲罗斯也不例外。  
那么，那会是谁呢。是谁可以享有打到萨菲罗斯、从转变成魔王的前英雄手中拯救星球的这一份殊荣呢？  
萨菲罗斯垂下眼帘思忖着，对于这个答案，说真的他还真是一点都没有头绪。

没有。  
没有人可以打败他。至少在他至今为止的生涯里，没有人可以做到。即便是和他同为1st的杰内西斯和安杰尔，他们联手起来都无法伤到他分毫。至于其他弱小如蝼蚁的人类，更是完全不在话下。

是谁——  
是谁可以做到击败他。杀死他。

一想到这世界居然有着和他实力相当……或许更在他之上的存在。萨菲罗斯的心绪，在另一种意义上的，无法平静。

“…………一个普通人。”  
仿佛已经调整好了心绪，里布带着一丝决然的表情，终于说出了萨菲罗斯所渴求的答案。  
“…………普通人？”  
“是的，普通人，很不可思议，对吧？”  
看着萨菲罗斯无法掩饰的惊讶表情。里布忽然心里也有了一丝放松。无法发生了什么，永远都是冷静自信、不会动摇的英雄，也会露出这么有人类感的表情。这在里布眼里并不是什么坏事——

“那时的他，真的是一个非常、非常的普通人。”  
“从14岁加入军队后，便一直是个默不起眼的兵士罢了。”  
“他是跟随你一起去尼布尔海姆一个一般兵。”  
“他在那个时候会要杀你也不是出于为了拯救世界这样的大义。仅仅是因为，你毁了他的家乡、并杀死了他唯一的亲人。”  
“尼布尔海姆，不仅是你的、同时也是他的、诞生之地——”

“从那一刻起，你们两人原本不会重叠的人生便交织在了一起——”

在萨菲罗斯诧异的表情中，里布，用着带着一丝悲伤和沉重的声音，徐徐宣告——

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

章四

那之后，萨菲罗斯的心头一直萦绕着里布的那番话，久久都挥之不去。

“一个……普通人……？”  
那一刻无法置信的心情依然还是那么鲜明。有那么一瞬间，他甚至都怀疑是不是自己的听力出现了问题。  
“是的，普通人。”  
里布沉稳的眼神里没有一丝涟漪。接着里布用着略带苦涩的声音，向萨菲罗斯缓缓道来那个打败了他的『普通人』——和他之间的爱恨纠缠。  
萨菲罗斯异常安静的聆听着。聆听着里布诉说着那个有些内向而又倔强的『他』因为渴求力量而崇拜萨菲罗斯，离开了自己封闭的家乡来到了神罗参军，努力了两年却依然只能做个默默无闻的一般兵的他跟随着萨菲罗斯一起回到他自己的故乡，然而就这样普通而又平凡的一个人，却在萨菲罗斯得知自己身世而放火烧了尼布尔海姆的一切后，愤然将神罗不可战胜的英雄刺伤后甩下了魔晄炉……之后重伤的他被宝条带走，做了五年的非人道的试验品，被植入了和萨菲罗斯一样细胞的他，被一起抓来的同伴所救出、逃走，然后再一次的回到了米德加……接着、记忆混乱，由杰诺瓦产生的虚拟人格取代了本体，知道了真相后的再度崩溃，最后再一次找回自我，第二次、甚至第三次的将萨菲罗斯击败……

里布的声调平稳、没有丝毫波澜。然而即便只是那么轻描带写的概述着那个人的经历，萨菲罗斯都可以感受到被刻意压抑在里布平淡语气后面的惊心动魄。

那究竟是一个怎样的人呢……

一次又一次的崩溃，宛如玻璃一般的精神和灵魂，是这么懦弱和脆弱。  
又一次又一次的奋起，迸发出足以和英雄抗衡的力量，又是这么强大和坚韧。

强大又弱小。  
坚韧又脆弱。  
无法战胜又一击即碎。

复杂。矛盾。同时又那样的吸引人的注意力——

“那么，他现在哪里？”  
在里布诉说完这个世界曾经发生过的一切后，萨菲罗斯面不改色的轻启了嘴唇。  
“……这是你知晓了这个世界的「未来」后，所首先关心的内容？”  
“——不可以吗？在你们所经历的的未来里，我一次又一次的被「那个人」所击败，这会引起我的兴趣也是在所不过，不是吗？”  
面对里布有些惊讶表情，萨菲罗斯耸了一下肩，一边说着一边将视线投向了百废俱兴的窗外。

“我没有兴趣去重复已经失败过三次的经历。”

萨菲罗斯凝视着里布的眼睛。——专注起来的翠绿猫瞳，让里布有一种自己正被某个大型猫科动物当做猎物一般盯着的错觉。

“比起连续数次不成功的毁灭世界来，如今的我，更加想要知道在这个星球里……那个能够一次又一次的击败我的人的所有情报——”  
“…………”  
“告诉我，里布。”  
萨菲罗斯的表情平稳。此刻，碧色的眼眸里闪烁的不是想要毁灭世界的疯狂，而是另一种，让人感觉有一丝不寒而栗的执拗——

这是该为萨菲罗斯无意再度毁灭世界而庆幸呢？还是该为又一次引起了前英雄注意力的金发青年而悲叹呢。  
喉咙干涩到无法出声，里布凝视着表情异常严肃的银发青年苦涩的想。

“作为让我放弃毁灭世界的代价，我想我应该有权知道。”

光听声音就知道，萨菲罗斯是认真的。

无意识的握紧了拳头，里布强忍下想要再次叹气或者干脆往墙壁或者其他什么地方踹一脚的冲动——即便绅士如他，偶尔，也会有那么一瞬间想要彻底发泄一下压力的冲动。

对于眼前这个男人的执着，里布只能甘拜下风。或者说，是对于只要「萨菲罗斯」还是「萨菲罗斯」，无论过去、现在、还是将来，都会被克劳德.斯特莱夫所吸引，进而想尽各种办法、用尽各种手段都要把两个人的人生所纠缠在这一点上——里布只能由衷的拜服。  
简直如同被诅咒般的命运纠缠啊……那句老套的、常用在夸张舞台剧表演上的台词，此刻却再精准不过的表现出里布这一刻的心情。  
他什么都可以告诉萨菲罗斯。然而唯独这个。不行。  
黑发少女略带悲伤的面容，在他眼前一闪而过。

『 拜托了，里布……唯独这件事，不要——不要告诉克劳德，好吗……』

最终，萨菲罗斯没有得到他所想知道的答案。  
面对他的问题。里布沉思了许久。久到萨菲罗斯都有些疑惑这么一个简单的问题到底有什么值得里布思索那么久的。  
作为他放弃再度毁灭世界的条件，他想要知道那个几次打败的『英雄』的情况。——对于之前好不容易才解决了星球毁灭危机的人们来说，衡量的天平该往哪一边倾斜难道不是一道再简单不过的选择题吗？  
世界和个人。  
如果拯救了世界的人们最终为了那个拯救世界的『英雄』而再度使世界陷入危机的话……这又该是一番何等讽刺的场景呢，萨菲罗斯在心头浮起了冰冷的笑意。

最终，里布缓缓的冲他摇了摇头。

萨菲罗斯先是楞了一下。接着从里布坚定的、没有丝毫迟疑的眼神中再一次确认了里布的意思后，他的心里毫无由来的涌上一股怒意。——他无意于再度赐予星球死亡，然而对于星球以及对拯救星球的人们来说，他这一次的“正确选择”似乎并不是什么重要的、值得他们所为之珍惜和喜悦的事情——  
对此，萨菲罗斯觉得有一点生气。  
无论是过去，还是现在这个“将来”，没有任何人会在意他的想法、他的感受。  
不管他曾为此有多烦恼，又为此有多努力的说服自己。  
然而，这个星球从来不会给他任何回报。哪怕只是一点，都吝啬于他。  
萨菲罗斯讽刺的想。  
毫无意义的星球，毫无价值的人类。  
他似乎有一点能明白那个「自己」想要毁灭一切的心情了。  
日起日落、星辰周转，无论好坏这个星球的一切都与他无关。  
他是被星球隔绝在外的存在。  
所以，破坏它，毁灭它——用自己的手来亲自撕下这层虚伪的面纱，似乎，也不错——……

“萨菲罗斯，我很抱歉必须拒绝你的要求……虽然出于大局考虑我应该立刻就答应你的要求……只是这一次，出于私人原因，我不得不这么做。”

似乎就正知道他在想什么似的，里布适时的打断了萨菲罗斯的思绪。萨菲罗斯抬眼看着里布的面容，忽然想起他过去和里布仅有的几次打交道的经历。这个克制的男人从不会让私人情感和理由凌驾于理智和大局之上，这也算是萨菲罗斯对里布本身印象还不错的原因的之一。

“……哦？那么我很好奇是什么原因能让你把个人私情放在第一位考虑？”  
对于萨菲罗斯略带一丝嘲讽的质问，里布并没有直接回答，而是迂回的、反问了他一句：

“萨菲罗斯，你想见他，不过你有没有想过……——他，会不会还想要见你？”

没有回答。只是碧色眼眸在眨了一下后闪过了一刹那的动摇。  
果然啊……萨菲罗斯此刻的表情就和里布预计的一模一样——其实某种意义上萨菲罗斯并没有他自己所想的那么难搞。过于自我中心和在乎自我——只要抓住这一点，有些时候要揣测萨菲罗斯的心思并不是如一般人所想象的那么困难和难以做到——

“因为你，他曾经失去了许多宝贵的东西……每一次的失去，都在他的心里留下了不可磨灭的伤。萨菲罗斯，他和你很相似，却又在很多地方和你不同。当遇上过于严苛或者残酷的命运时，那个人——不是向外界施与惩罚而是会反向的惩罚、不原谅自己——每一次的失去，每一次的离别和死亡……他都当做是自己的原因和责任，一个人默默的背负起来——”里布停顿了下，尽量使得自己的口吻听起来显得不那么的动摇和带有情绪，“据我所知，你的死……曾是伤他最深的一道伤——”

翠绿色的竖瞳在一瞬间收缩。

“你的存在只会让他痛苦，无论是过去，还是现在——……”

“所以，这不是我，而是‘我们’的决定——所有，看着他一路过来的同伴们，所做出的共同决定。这是他在经受了那么多痛苦和磨难、为星球为世界付出了那么多失去了那么多之后所应得的补偿——他所希望的、那份小小的、平静的、默默无闻的平和生活，谁都没有权利再度剥夺它，不是吗？”

里布冲萨菲罗斯微微一笑。萨菲罗斯则沉着脸回视着对方，他还是第一次发现这个印象里一直是沉默寡言的男人原来是如此的能言善辩，甚至伶牙俐齿到他一时都无法反驳的地步。

“除此之外，就一个长久的旁观者的身份而言……萨菲罗斯，我也想给你一点建议——”

说到一半，里布忽然住了口。他看向萨菲罗斯的眼神第一次复杂到萨菲罗斯无法理解。那眼神不是同情也不是怜悯，虽然确实充满了善意，然而里布的表情，却踌躇得似乎像是要告诉他一个决不能说但又不得不说的禁忌似的——

“纠缠着的丝线已经断开，那就断开好了……没必要非得把它们再一次连接在一起——”

于你，于他。  
这都是最好的结局。

“呐，社长，那边的‘那个’，就算这样平淡的结束了？”  
新神罗社长室内，雷诺将一打厚厚的资料递给卢法斯时，最终还是忍不住出声问道。  
那边。那个。不用明说，在场的每个人都明白那是指代什么。  
“哦？难道可喜可贺的happy end不对你的喜好吗？”  
卢法斯啜饮一口咖啡继续看着手中的文件，头也没抬的反问红发青年。  
“不是啦，社长——”雷诺抓着脑袋，一脸仿佛在考试中作弊被老师抓到的表情，“真圆圆满满的落幕那是真再好不过，可那个可是‘萨菲罗斯’诶，那个‘萨菲罗斯’诶——”  
雷诺一边重重的强调萨菲罗斯四个字一边有些夸张的叫着。曾咳嗽了一声，瞥了他一眼。雷诺立刻抬手做出了一个抱歉的姿势。  
“不用你重复两遍我也知道那是萨菲罗斯啊。”  
卢法斯停下手中的动作，交扣手指，身体往后微微倾斜靠在椅背上。  
“……很不可思议对吧？”  
“嘛……”雷诺纠结着脸，看了看曾又看了看他的老搭档，光头青年冲他耸了耸肩，于是雷诺抿了抿嘴，硬着头皮继续说了下去，“说实话，我以为在里布找萨菲罗斯摊牌的头10分钟、或者最多20分钟内，就会呯呯嗙嗙的变成一部拆大楼的武打片。”  
闻言伊丽娜轻笑了一声。雷诺回头冲她吐了吐舌头，引来了曾的第二声咳嗽。  
“……也是，那个，毕竟可是‘萨菲罗斯’啊。”  
卢法斯用食指敲击了一下桌面，重生的新神罗的办公设备自然没有当年那么奢华昂贵，不过卢法斯却很满意现在的风格。

那一天，作为WRO的协助者之一，卢法斯他们也被邀请到了WRO总部的监视室内，和蒂法他们一起屏息旁观着里布与萨菲罗斯的对话。

坦白说，卢法斯并不认为这次会谈会顺利、圆满的结束。就如同雷诺所说的，他估计最多也就在半小时内，这栋大楼便会化身成为战场，被曾经的英雄大人一刀两断给毁的彻彻底底。

他很清楚萨菲罗斯是个怎样性格的人。他想里布也应该很清楚。  
卢法斯交叠着双臂凝视着面前的监视屏。被分成十几个画面的超大屏幕里，右下角那个最不起眼的小屏幕里，一个金发碧眼的青年正依着一辆黑色的大型机车，闭目养神。

然而，仿佛就如同嘲笑他们似的，事态的发展并没有像他们所预料的，而是往彻底相方的方向上，画上了一个完美的终止符。

在里布的那番话后，所有人的屏息等待着那个银发的英雄会给出一个怎么样的回应。  
不是0就是100，所有人都清楚的知道，这个曾经几次想要毁灭星球的青年，他的世界里没有『灰色』这一暧昧地带的存在。  
要么完全舍弃，要么彻底拥有。  
没有50/50的可能，更没有所谓的折中和妥协。

然而，这一次，萨菲罗斯又完美的、让所有人的推测都落了空。

在漫长到令人窒息的沉默后，萨菲罗斯露出了罕见了，几乎以前从未在他脸上展现过的，困惑表情。

“……让我想一想。”

至少这一刻，里布确实是说服了或者说是动摇了那个警惕性高又不信任他人的银发男人。  
默不作声的凝视着监视画面上深锁眉头的、如同雕像一般的完美侧脸。那一刻，卢法斯的心里，有一种说不上来的复杂情绪——

“雷诺，你觉得像萨菲罗斯那样性格的人……会轻易放弃吗？”

“不会。绝对不会。肯定不会。”想也不想的雷诺直接应声倒，“如果萨菲罗斯懂得什么叫放弃的话我们还需要这么辛苦么，他可是连死后都要继续出来闹腾的超级问题儿童诶——啊、社长，你的意思难道是他还会继续想要毁灭星球吗——？！！”

不会吧，饶了我们吧。真不想再奉陪了啊。雷诺耷拉着脸一副老子受够了的表情。曾又瞥了他一眼，没有效果，只得无奈的补充了一句说明，“社长不是指毁灭星球这方面的。”

“诶？不放弃毁灭星球那萨菲罗斯还能执着的干啥啊？”雷诺不解的看着曾，一时还没反应过来，“等、等等，我想想……”前前后后仔细回忆着他脑子里和萨菲罗斯有关的情报还有最近这次里布和萨菲罗斯对话的内容，雷诺一个激灵，“社长，难道你的意思是……”

“不愧是我优秀的部下，反应够快。”

卢法斯扬起了一个微笑。然而雷诺却完全笑不出来。

“这可真的糟糕了啊，各种意义上的情况不妙啊……”先不说其他的，光是想到蒂法知道后挥着拳头要去揍萨菲罗斯的场面雷诺就想缩脖子。在牵扯到克劳德的事情上，黑发的少女简直就是一只时刻准备着啄人的黑色陆行鸟妈妈。——等等，问题的关键不是这个，见鬼的！为什么每一个“萨菲罗斯”都会对那只黄金陆行鸟产生兴趣？！这次的这个甚至都还未曾谋面过！无论哪个时空都只专盯着同一只人形陆行鸟薅毛萨菲罗斯他就不腻嘛！他作为一围观群众都看腻了好嘛！！

“有、有没有可能……”

话还没说完，在场的所有塔克斯成员都对雷诺投来一个彻底否定的眼色——以着每个人特有的方式和表情。

“哈、哈哈……也是，毕竟可是那个‘萨菲罗斯’么。”  
雷诺干笑着抓了抓脑袋，一起被举起来的钢棍差点打到一旁的鲁德，鲁德眼疾手快的侧身闪过后，心有余悸的摸了下鼻子。

毕竟那是萨菲罗斯啊。所有人都无话反驳。  
对于了解之前那一系列的事件的人来说，光是萨菲罗斯这四个字，就足以解释任何不和常理和不符逻辑的展开和发展。

“那么，社长，你有何打算……？”

雷诺转动了一圈眼珠子后盯着卢法斯。他才不相信他们这位老奸巨猾的狐狸社长就会这样乖乖的把一切交给里布来安排处理。用同样的话来说——那可是卢法斯诶——不捣腾点事情出来那还是那位旧神罗的公子哥么。

而对于雷诺的询问，卢法斯只是扬起一个狡黠的笑容，并没有直接回答：

“人啊，只要有那么一丝放不下的执念，就有可切入的契机。比起现任那位英雄来，前任的那位，似乎更加容易打交道啊——”  
“……诶诶诶？社长，你确定你没说反吗——”

雷诺低声咕哝这我宁愿和100个克劳德打交道也不想和一个萨菲罗斯面对面的说话。

听到雷诺的抱怨卢法斯脸上的笑意更浓。他再度优雅的举起了咖啡杯，将视线转向了窗外的天空——此刻，外面湛蓝的天色正像极了那位现任英雄的瞳色。

“虽说克劳德的心思确实是比前一任的英雄大人要好猜的多……然而就性格上，反而是他更加难摆平呢。”  
“诶？”  
“那只黄金陆行鸟的弱点，或者说是愿望，可是我所没法办到的呢……”卢法斯凝视着如碧的天空，没有一丝云彩、透蓝的简直令人发晕的天空就好像要将人吸进去一般的美丽——

那只有着同样漂亮蓝色眼眸的金色陆行鸟没有私欲。所以无论金钱、权利、美色都无法攻略他。  
他的愿望就只有一个。能守护好身边所有的人就行。  
而这个“身边的所有人”，可以小到是具体几个熟悉的同伴、大到是那个古代种所牺牲生命也要守护的星球所有人。  
——没有什么东西是不重要的。  
换言之，就是每一样都东西都很重要。  
这种看似没有欲望实则是贪心的不行的庞大愿望，作为一介凡人的卢法斯可实现不了。

对比下，那位魔王大人想要那只黄金陆行鸟的心愿，则好实现多了……——

“曾，替我联络一下里布那边。”  
“是的，社长。”曾立刻转身欠了欠身，虽然已经猜到卢法斯想要做什么不过曾还是形式上再问了一句，“社长，联络的内容是？”

“说我想要见一见那个『萨菲罗斯』。”

一旁的雷诺只能在心中替某只还完全不知情的陆行鸟画了一个十字并默默点上一只蜡烛。

看起来，他们和平安宁的舒坦日子，又即将一去不复返了……

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

章五 

这其实是一个名字坑人事件

\- CLOUD STRIFE -

萨菲罗斯靠在椅背上有一下没一下的敲着桌面，凝视着电脑屏幕。放在一旁的咖啡早已凉透，然而萨菲罗斯却毫不在意的端起抿了一口后，继续专心致志的注视着屏幕。  
修长的手指在键盘上优雅而快速的移动着。

C L O U D_S T R I F E_

那是这个时代的卢法斯，所唯一留给他的线索——

再会卢法斯，其实对萨菲罗斯来说，是一个有点意料之外的展开。  
在他的记忆里，神罗的总裁还是某位大肚便便、性格有些专制傲慢而又些不讲理的中年男人。对于这样的神罗总裁萨菲罗斯自然没有什么特别的好感，所以，当里布告知他这个世界的神罗总裁已死、而且还是被自己所杀的时候，萨菲罗斯也并没有表现出丝毫的震惊或者动摇。

对如今的萨菲罗斯而言，神罗的总裁只是一个无足轻重的路人角色罢了。总裁的死亡，不过是个已经发生的发生的既定事项——在脑中的档案库里给这个他从未正眼敲过的总裁戳上一个已死的红色印章后，萨菲罗斯便直接掀过这一页，将这个人彻底的遗忘到了脑后。

然而，有时候，记忆或者说是习惯就是会在你意想不到的时候忽然那么挠你一下。这一下不会很疼，只是恰到好处的让你意识到，「现实」和「过去」的落差——

所以，当里布告知他卢法斯作为新神罗的社长想要和他见上一面时，萨菲罗斯的动作有一瞬间的停滞，“神罗社长？卢法斯？”啊、对了，这个世界的老神罗总裁已经死了。这个世界。

于是卢法斯便成为了神罗的继任新社长。  
萨菲罗斯记忆中的那个自信又充满了野心、外加有点中二病并时不时还要塔克斯为他搞出来的一些烂摊子善后的大少爷，已经成了神罗的社长。  
这种感觉，微妙的有些别扭，却又说不上来到底是哪里不对。

那么，统领着已经风光不再的神罗的新社长大人，到底找他有何贵干？萨菲罗斯双手抱胸、好整以暇的等着这位不请自来的访客。

卢法斯来了之后倒也干脆，没有过多的废话和绕圈子，直接开门见山的邀请萨菲罗斯是否考虑下再一度加入神罗。对于卢法斯表现的颇为诚意的邀请，萨菲罗斯动了动眉头，却并没有立刻回答。即便再不在意他也至少记得，眼前这个口若悬河诉说着加入神罗后会给他的百八十项优待和好处的男人——他的父亲，是死在自己手上。萨菲罗斯并不认为，以卢法斯的性格，他会一点都不介怀这种事情——

“所以，那又如何？”  
仿佛像是看透了萨菲罗斯这一刻的心中所想，卢法斯扬起嘴角，意外笑的沉稳。

“纠结于过去的事实并不能改变什么。只有眼下、只有将来才是更重要的——”卢法斯的眼眸中闪烁着难得真诚的光芒，如果不是真心的便是演技已经高超到可以去评奖的地步了，“现在，我只是顺着此刻内心的想法去做我想做的事情罢了——但凡生物，不都不是这么活着吗，萨菲罗斯？”

萨菲罗斯一怔。看到萨菲罗斯这一闪而过的表情卢法斯再一次意味深长笑了，向前迈了一步——在墙角监视器和站在另一边的的里布也无法看清的角度下，金发的青年快速的、无声的上下起合着嘴唇：

C L O U D_S T R I F E_

这个。才是卢法斯给予萨菲罗斯的。真正的。邀请函——

卢法斯留下的片语是个完全不得章法的谜。不过萨菲罗斯却并不讨厌这样子的解谜游戏。在他前二十来年的生涯里，唾手可得的东西实在太多了——名声、地位、荣耀、不管他本人意愿如何，这些都一股脑子都塞到他手里、加到他身上，也没有人在乎是否真的需要。他之前所拥有的东西全都来的太为轻松和容易，或许也正因为是这个原因，无论面对什么的事物，萨菲罗斯都提不起兴趣——即便偶尔会有，在得到的那一瞬间那份兴趣也会同时烟消云散——

从他开始记事起，他从未主动费心费力去追求过什么事物、寻找过什么答案。  
在物质上，只要他想要的，皱皱眉头，神罗就会替他全部安排好，从衣食起居甚至到解决生理需求的各色女人。  
在精神上，他之前唯一曾想要解开的谜团是自己的身世，而如今他已经彻彻底底的知道了所有的来龙去脉。

眼下，他唯一想要知道想要了解的想要追寻的、就是那个里布口中的一次又一次打败他的『普通人』——

所以，卢法斯的这个暗语来的恰是时候。

“C L O U D_S T R I F E……？”

这两个简短的单词里，到底蕴藏着怎么样惊喜和秘密等着他去揭开呢。萨菲罗斯的嘴角无声的挑起了一个小小弧度，翠色的眼眸中无法抑制的露出如同小孩子发现了心爱玩具一般的兴奋光芒。

纷争的预兆啊……

窗外，乌云压过，时不时还有阵阵轰鸣。

“是啊……就是这样才有意思啊……”

带着笑意的低呢很快就被轰然而落的雷鸣和闪电所覆盖——

在见过卢法斯的几天后，萨菲罗斯在里布的例行探望或者说是监视的时候，向对方提出了一个要求。他想要一台电脑。普通便携式的就行。  
“……笔记本电脑、是吧……？”里布望向萨菲罗斯的眼神里毫不掩饰其中的迟疑，对于很明显有一丝不安的里布，萨菲罗斯却非常无所谓的耸了耸下肩，双手抱胸倚在了一侧的墙壁上——  
“就目前的情况来看我好像暂时是没法回到的‘我的时代’里去了，既然我不得不待在这边的话，那我得必须先了解熟悉一下这个时代如今的情况不是吗？”  
“………………”  
“难道这有什么问题吗？”  
“………………”  
“还是说，电脑……或者说网络上有什么不想让我见到的东西或者情报……？”  
对于萨菲罗斯半真半假似的挑衅，里布的眉头跳了一下，依然没有立刻回答。不过萨菲罗斯却一点都不担心他的要求会被拒绝。他的要求完全合情合理没有一丝破绽或者能引起里布警觉的地方。以里布那个偏慎重的性格，目前，他不会因为这么点小事而和萨菲罗斯弄僵关系的——  
“……我明白了，稍等下。”  
完全如同萨菲罗斯所预计的那样。里布踌躇了一会后，从上衣口袋中掏出了手机。  
五分钟后，一台崭新的笔记本电脑被送到萨菲罗斯的面前。  
“……这样就可以吗，萨菲罗斯？”  
“目前这些就够了，谢谢，里布。”  
礼节性的道谢。里布的眼中一闪而过一抹复杂的情绪，不过随即又露出他一贯的沉稳微笑。  
“如果还有什么需要的话尽管提出，在我能力所允许的范围内，我会尽量满足你的。”  
“说来那一天卢法斯也说了一样的话呢，我就那么奇货可居吗？”  
萨菲罗斯不露声色的用着轻松的口吻试探着。  
“………………从各种意义上，你都是「特别」的，萨菲罗斯。”

——你是特别的，萨菲罗斯。  
眼前男人的话语，与萨菲罗斯记忆里，儿时照顾他的某个男人的话语，重叠了起来。

一时之间，萨菲罗斯也缄默不语。让人透不过气的寂静瞬间便笼罩了整个室内。

“……那么，没其他事情的话，我就先走了。”

率先打破这难耐沉默的是里布。他缓缓站起身，冲着萨菲罗斯点头致意了一下后，转身走向了屋外。

“里布。”

就在他正要跨出房门的一瞬间。身后的那个男人突然出声叫住了他。里布转过身，只见萨菲罗斯一边漫不经心的用手指扫过笔记本电脑的光滑的表面，一边微微蹙眉若有所思的样子。

男人没有说下去。  
不过里布也不需要男人继续开口询问。

“那台电脑里什么东西都没有装过。”

凝视着男人落下的顷长身影。里布的心情说不上是觉得沉重还是释然。

……毕竟，在英雄「萨菲罗斯」的面前，这样的小伎俩可是完全不足挂齿啊。

里布轻轻拉上门。含着苦涩味道的低语，也和他一起留在了门外。

萨菲罗斯将那台崭新的笔记本电脑拿起看了看，无论是重量和厚度都比他所在的那个时代所使用的轻薄了不少，确实很像是这十年来科技进步后的产物。  
十年间这世界到底发生了多少变化呢。看着显示屏上已然进化的让他有一丝陌生的各种软件，萨菲罗斯的表情有一丝五味杂陈。  
不过这种不太像他的软弱情绪终究也只是一闪而过。无论在何时何地何种情况，萨菲罗斯都不是那种会耽溺于悲春叹秋伤怀情绪而致使自己止步不行的软弱人类。  
启动了游览器打开了搜索页后，他毫不迟疑的输入了 CLOUD_STRIFE 这一串字母——

之前里布所说的、这台电脑没有被安装监控程序的事，其实萨菲罗斯并不全然相信。  
只是无论里布那边有什么打算有什么计划，对如今的萨菲罗斯来说这都无关紧要，现在他手头已经开启有了大门的钥匙，只要能利用现在这点时间和资源去找出那扇对应的大门——之后的，是和平共处或是彻底对立，萨菲罗斯真的一点儿都不在乎——

键入CLOUD STRIFE后，页面上立刻就跳出了几万的检索项。萨菲罗斯粗略的游览了前面几页，全都是各种完全没有关联的凌乱信息，基本没用。毕竟“纷争的预兆”这个词组也不算是很常用的词汇。萨菲罗斯思忖了一下，这一次把两个单词分开输入，结果得到的反馈也不怎么让人满意——cloud的搜索结果不是各种带有云彩的天空照片就是各种最近的云分享云技术的介绍，而检索strife出来的则是各种大大小小的冲突报道，小到最近的街头斗殴大到几年的战争冲突。萨菲罗斯一页页翻下去，依然并没有多大收获——无论哪一边剩下的页面都是一些名字带有cloud或者strife的各种产品或者公司，萨菲罗斯快速的扫了一下，设计公司、电子产品、快递服务……在确定没有什么有用的内容后，萨菲罗斯合上了电脑。起身眺望着窗外。

看起来卢法斯留下的邀请函并不容易轻松解开呢……凝望着落地窗前一览无余的城市街景，萨菲罗斯则是相反的、情绪高涨。

越是难以解开的谜题，自然越有着与之相对应的重大价值。更何况，这可是卢法斯用来钓他饵，这谜题的背后，一定有着什么与他有关的、或者是与他想要东西有关的线索或者答案——

眺望着楼下的车水马龙，萨菲罗斯微蹙眉心重新整理着思路。

首先卢法斯不可能特地给他一个完全无用的信息。卢法斯所留下的暗号一定有什么特别的意义，最多就是他目前暂不得要领罢了。其次，鉴于他目前被WRO监视的情况，卢法斯也必然不可能给他一个需要特别繁琐或是困难的解密谜方式——萨菲罗斯倒是无所谓会不会闹大惊动了里布那边，不过从卢法斯的态度来看，那只狐狸似乎并不太希望被里布发现背后是他动的手脚。这样推测的话，在网络上留下点什么信息让萨菲罗斯来查则是最符合这只年轻的、狡猾狐狸的行事作风——即便是萨菲罗斯最后真查到了些什么，卢法斯也可以装傻甩锅给萨菲罗斯，对里布推说他完全的不知情。

既然如此，萨菲罗斯却在网络上找不到任何和卢法斯的暗语有用的相关情报，那么最大可能就是——

情报过滤。

萨菲罗斯拧起了眉头。神色有一丝不快。他瞬间想到了里布离开之前最后的那一句话。

『那台电脑里什么东西都没有装过。』

是的，其实并不需要费心在电脑安装什么监视程序来引起萨菲罗斯的不快。  
只要简单的，把萨菲罗斯想要的信息从网络上抹去就行了。——以如今WRO的势力来说，这也不是什么办不到的事情。

不过同样的，卢法斯并不会不知道这种情况。既然如此，他还是一样给了萨菲罗斯这个暗号，似乎笃定了萨菲罗斯一定能够解开他一般……

心头一动，萨菲罗斯忽然想到了另一种方法。

开放网络上的内容WRO可以限制和过滤。那么，神罗的内网呢——  
就算如今新神罗的实力远不如从前。但毕竟瘦死的骆驼比马大，卢法斯是绝对不可能把自家公司  
内网的一些机密资料和档案交给里布和WRO来监管的。  
而至于神罗的内网地址，身为神罗将军的萨菲罗斯，正好是那极少数的知情人员之一。

驾轻就熟的登陆上了神罗的内网后，萨菲罗斯立刻就发现到他的账号的异样之处。

他的账号，显示的上一次使用时间是几天前。考虑在这个世界里的萨菲罗斯在7、8年前就已经被神罗宣告“死亡”，以神罗的形式风格当年就消除了他的账号也不奇怪，然而如今却显示他的账号在几天前使用过……显而易见的，是神罗——确切的说，是卢法斯在最近恢复了他的账号……

——看来是找对方向了。萨菲罗斯眯着眼，狡黠的微微翘起嘴角。

萨菲罗斯一个接着一个点击着神罗的内网里中的文件夹。没有权限。没有权限。没有权限。——无论点哪个，都只会一成不变的跳出“对不起，该账号没有使用权限”的对话框。不过萨菲罗斯的脸上却没有丝毫担心的样子，他对卢法斯所隐藏的那些神罗小秘密不感兴趣——然而，卢法斯在费心恢复了他账号的同时又特地锁掉了他账号的绝大部分权限，这样的手段就颇有些值得玩味了——

最后，卢法斯留给萨菲罗斯所能阅览的文件，到底会是什么呢。

鼠标不间断的移动着，之后，在点击到一个看似非常普通的、标注为人事档案的文件上，毫无征兆的直接点了进去——

这只是一份非常普通的神罗员工人事档案。

总表里存的是从神罗建立以来所有员工的名字、职位、所在部门、入职时间、离职时间等的大致信息。后面的分表则就是按照各个部门划分的每个员工的详细信息和档案。

——难道卢法斯想给他看的，就是这个？萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，将剩余的文件夹全都点了一遍后，确认这份档案是卢法斯唯一留给他所能查阅的。

人事档案……按照里布所诉说的那个故事里，那个几次三番打败他的“普通人”，确实曾经加入过神罗过。然而在这份长达几十万人的名单里，在完全没有线索和头绪的情况下，想要找出这么一个特定的人出来，无疑就是大海捞针——

等等，线索？

CLOUD STRIFE

那个卢法斯特不惜要亲自前来告诉他的提示。  
萨菲罗斯倏地想到了一种可能。

不带一丝偏色的、纯金色的发。如同雨后晴空一般不含一丝杂质的最纯净的蓝色眼眸。  
14岁的少年脸上还残留着一份稚气。透过屏幕望向他的眼神即坚定又清澈，折射着对着未来的美好憧憬和幻想。

CLOUD STRIFE

所以，这就是卢法斯想要告诉他的答案？这就是他所想要知道的那个结果？

一切水落石出得那么的干脆利索。这谜底简单明了到让先前已经在脑内假设了十七八种可能的萨菲罗斯都不由得想要发笑。

克劳德.斯特莱夫

这就是他想见的人。

七年前还那么青涩的少年，在经历了这种种可是说是惊心动魄的巨变后，又会脱变成怎样的一番面貌呢。金发是否已经暗淡、纯蓝的眼眸是否已经变得浑浊不再清澈，而又投向这个世界的目光是否也会染上一丝憎恨？

『为什么是我——』

实验的产物。非人类。怪物。欺骗。谎言。愤怒。

所以。

『为什么偏偏是我——』

在得知真相的一瞬间，他的心中，也曾一闪而过这样的念头。

『为什么是我——』

被撕裂的日常。虚假的经历。非真实的自己。憧憬。愤怒。绝望。

所以。

『为什么偏偏是我——』

在体验过那样的人生后，那个人——那个“克劳德.斯特莱夫”，会不会再某一刻，和他有着相同的感受——？

“你到底是怎么看的呢……”

对自己。

对他。

还有对世界——

从你的眼睛所望出去的景象，究竟是一番怎样的色彩和模样呢——

萨菲罗斯已经迫不及待的想要知道。

==========================

青年萨的内心OS：emmmm……我想和斯特莱夫家的父母谈谈，谁会给孩子取“纷争的预兆”这种鬼名字的？

云片冷冷瞥了一眼：那么神性的流出就是个正常名字了？

青年萨：不一样，至少逼格高！

云片：……吃我超究！！

一边看戏的卢法斯：我说好不坑人就是不坑人，说要告诉你就一定直接告诉你，神罗出品，童叟无欺（闪亮）


	6. 章六

米德加，商业区的某个咖啡馆。

这家小小的咖啡馆位于商业街的末尾，朴素又不起眼。挂在门外的复古雕花招牌或许是这家店唯一能让人停下来驻足看上一眼的地方，已经有点年纪的黑发店主亲手所泡的现磨咖啡其实味道相当不错，然而似乎就和店子本身不合时代的装修和经营方式一样，——再浓郁醇厚的口感和香气，都无法打过那些有着时尚设计和密集宣传的时髦馆子。所以这家小咖啡馆的客人，最近这些年来来回回的永远是那一小撮已经熟的不能再熟的老客面孔。

在这种情况下店铺生意自然并不能说很好，店主也心知肚明。但靠着自己这一份用心和手艺，至少还不用担心生存问题，在竞争激烈的米德加他还能残存下来，对于这一点，没什么野心的店主已然已经意足。他只希望这样平凡但又让人满意的的生活能永远继续下去。边哼着几十年前流行的曲子边将洗干净的杯子一个一个整齐的放入柜子内，穿着老式西服的店主看着清爽整洁的小小店面，无意识的勾起了嘴角。

叮铛。挂在门上的风铃响了。伴随着老式木门发出的吱呀声，脚步声在不大的空间里回荡。  
阳光明媚的下午，这可并不是老熟客们会来登店的时间啊。鬓间已经有些许白发的店主有些意外的停下了手上动作。顺着声音的方向望去。

一个高挑的、束着一头美丽银发的、带着黑色宽帽和墨镜的年轻男性。

哦呀哦呀。店主扶了扶鼻梁上的老花眼镜，微微眯起了眼眸——

有些慵懒的靠在咖啡馆的木质椅背上，萨菲罗斯隔着墨镜静静眺望着外面熙熙攘攘的人群，端正的五官上平静的看不出丝毫的情绪波动。  
——看来里布说的都是真的。端起面前还冒着袅袅热气的清咖，抿了一口，苦，却不酸涩，确实不错。优雅的将杯子放回了杯碟上后，萨菲罗斯的目光从窗外落回了面前的电脑、以及刚才所买的新手机上。

手机的通讯录上一片空白。他想了想，把里布之前告诉的手机号输了进去。

「不要出米德加」和「必须定期联络」这是他向里布提出外出要求后，里布所唯一提出的交换条件。虑到他在这里可以算是世界头号危险分子的身份，里布开的这个条件可以说是过为宽大了——不过萨菲罗斯也不傻，不会看不透这是里布和他背后的WRO所向他示好的一种方式。

“哼，既然如此，那不客气的利用下也无妨。”

萨菲罗斯漫不经心的把玩着手机。一旁的电脑屏幕上正闪烁着他刚搜索出来的信息，他不紧不慢再抿了一口咖啡，瞥了一眼，微微挑眉扬起了一个别有意味的笑。

“呵，有点意思。”

那是一份他用非法手段所获取的通讯记录。内容则是自从他来到这个世界起的那一天起，到本日为止的里布所有通话过的号码。在这多达几十个的号码中，有一个号码引起了萨菲罗斯的注意。

这个号码，在他出现后，里布每天都会与之联系，虽然每次的通话时间都在短短的数分钟而已，但风雨无阻，没有一天间断。  
——这个时间点，还有频率。看来值得深究一番了。萨菲罗斯思忖了片刻，手指划过手机屏幕，最终落在了通话键上。

“您好，这里是斯特莱夫快递服务。”  
嘟嘟两声后，号码拨通，对面传来一个萨菲罗斯未曾听过的年轻女人的声音。

“喂？您好？”  
“………是快递服务啊。”

缄默了半响，萨菲罗斯从喉咙里发出一声低笑。在电话接通前的那几秒，他的大脑里闪现过了几十种对方开口的第一句话以及如何完美、不留一丝破绽的回复和应对——然而结果，最后出现的却是在他的思考模式里怎么深思熟虑都想不到的规格外展开。

斯特莱夫.快递服务。

那个杀死了未来的自己、拯救了世界乃至星球的『英雄』，一脚踢开唾手可得的荣耀、财富、权利后——却跑去开了一个默默无闻的快递公司？光想到这一点银发的男人便不禁莞尔。

不按常理、规格外的现『英雄』。

真的有意思。伸手触摸电脑屏幕里那张尚带着稚气脸孔的图像，银发的男人满心愉快。各种方面的，他都越来越中意这个每每都能给他带来意外的「宿敌」——

“……客人？”  
“啊、抱歉，刚才有事分心了。”萨菲罗斯边淡淡回应着女子语气里的疑惑，边将视线再一次移向了落地窗外。在这座错落着成千上万大小公司商铺的都市里，这个英雄的店铺，又会选择安置在哪里呢——

“我是第一次使用你们的快递服务，我想确认一下，你们的具体服务范围涉及到哪些方面——”

“我们的快递服务以米德加为中心，整个大陆范围内都可以送货哦，以及货物内容的话原则上什么内容都可以，不过是否接受还得视情况具体商谈……”

“哦？整个大陆范围内都可以么？”

“是的，无论哪个区域都可以——当然，如果是危险的地区的话收费也会相应的增加。”手机那一头的女子熟练地侃侃而谈。

“全大陆领域送货的话，那得有一群实力不凡的人手才行啊，不过……”萨菲罗斯刻意顿了顿，就像是普通人都有所迟疑那样——果不其然的，接过话头的女声语速变得有一丝加快——

“这点您请放心，我们公司的规模虽然不大，不过负责送货的快递员可都是经验丰富又非常可靠的人员，不论是多么困难危险的区域都不在话下，一定可以在您要求的期限内将您的货物毫无损伤的送至目的地。”

“……你这么保证的话，我就安心了。”

“那么……”

“我有一件非常、非常重要的物品想委托你们运送。——相对的，我要求给我安排你们公司最优秀的送货员，必须一定是最顶尖的那一位。至于价钱则不是问题。”

“……可以是可以，不过………”

“并不需要他跑崎岖长途。”用着沉稳的语气萨菲罗斯不动声色抢先点破了对方的迟疑，“只是所要委托的东西尤其贵重，所以只有最出色的那一位我才放心。”

“原来如此，那就没什么问题。那您所希望的我们安排取货的时间是？”

“明天。”

“诶？明天的话，您所希望的那位送货员在行程上可能有点……”

“这是一份送给我非常重要和特殊的人的礼物。”

“但是……”

“我一直、一直都思念着他……——”萨菲罗斯小小叹了口气，就如同真的被焦虑和期待的双重情绪所煎熬着一样加重了语气，“这种无法等待的心情，小姐你能明白吗？”

“那是……你的恋人吗？”

“目前的话，只能说是我单方面尚未得到对方回应的心情罢了。”他低笑了一声，声音里那夹杂着的一丝苦涩听起来是那样的真实。

“这样啊……”似乎是这个说法触动到了对方的某种情绪。在极短的沉默后，女子随即给予了肯定的答复。

“那明天这边由我来协调安排，由我们最优秀的送货员——保证一定将您的货品准时和安全送达。”

“那就麻烦你们了。”

“请放心交给我们——那、取货地点是——”

萨菲罗斯凝视着实木圆桌上那一瓶用来装饰的花束没有立刻回答。一颗水珠正顺着新鲜饱满的花瓣慢慢往下滑落，最终啪嗒一下在木质的典雅名牌上晕染出了一个小小的圆形水痕。

“Peruvian Lily。”

——没有比这个更适合的了。银发的男人抽出一支花，微笑着向店主人走去。

翌日午后，咖啡馆Peruvian Lily前。

萨菲罗斯环抱着手臂倚靠在咖啡馆斜对面那条不起眼的小巷墙壁上，透过墨镜眺望着那间小店面前来来往往每一个人物。

刚入初夏的阳光虽然还未到最强烈的时候，但路上的行人们早已纷纷换上短袖短裙等轻薄凉爽的衣物。而唯有萨菲罗斯，依然身着着和昨日一样的黑风衣和长袖长裤，与眼前这一片色彩斑斓的人群格格不入。

不过早已习惯自己在任何时候都是异类的萨菲罗斯却完全不在意，他掏出手机看了一眼时间，随即又像一座雕像一般的定在那里，全神贯注地窥视着不远处那家古朴又不起眼的小店。

与电话女子所约定的取货时间还差5分钟。

他并不焦急，甚至还有闲暇心在脑内发挥想象来勾画着他所等待的那个人，会以为怎样的面貌、怎样的方式登场出现。

礼物之所以是礼物，就是因为不知道其中包裹着的内容才会给人带来更大的乐趣——……而为了保持这份期待，男人甚至压制下自己的好奇心而没有去调查斯特莱夫快递服务的任何资料。

所以，你会给我一个怎样的『惊喜』呢……

克劳德.斯特莱夫。我的「对手」。我的「敌人」……以及我的「半身」——

他在舌尖滚动着对方的名。不厌其烦的一遍又一遍。直到一声巨大刺耳的轰鸣，突兀的打断了他的遐想也打断了城市的喧嚣——

那可真是一台实用又漂亮的机车。这是萨菲罗斯的第一判断。

即便是让最挑剔的人都挑不出一点刺的完美流线型车身，和让着他时代的神罗机械开发部都足以惊叫和垂涎欲滴的马力和排量，这让萨菲罗斯首先在心里给了这款尚未见其形就先闻其声的重型机车打了一个相当高的分数。

只有这样的排量和速度，才足以一路驰骋在那些充满危险怪物的崎岖山路上而不会成为骑手的累赘和负担，而想要配得上如此出色的机车，那骑手的水平，也必定得远高于常人的优秀才是——

萨菲罗斯凝视着机车上那个带着风镜看不清表情的青年，脸上闪过一则玩味的表情后，突然微微收缩了瞳孔——他压低了帽沿，没有任何预兆的倏的侧身闪进身后那间不大但却热闹的水果交易小店，在快步穿过三三两两谈价的人群后从店内的另一边侧门出去后，银发青年紧接着听到了，他先前进入的那扇门吱呀一声的被人粗暴的推开——

那个人的脚步，沉稳，不急不徐。皮靴落在地板上的节奏和声音带着一份独有的韵律，即便混杂在各色或匆忙或蹒跚的脚步声中，萨菲罗斯都能极其轻易的分辨而出。

宛如舞者行走般的优雅脚步声，在店铺的中心位置停下了。

“哎呀，克劳德，今天怎么过来了？是要给丹泽尔和小马琳买水果吗？”

“啊，不、不是……”

一个听起来似乎在20岁左右的年轻男声低声应对着，微微急促的语调里还夹杂着一丝不太令人察觉出的紧张。

“上次真是谢谢你，如果不是你在时间内送到的话，我那一箱子从五台来的珍贵水果烂掉的话可真是要损失不少钱哪……”

“……没什么，分内之事。”青年打断了中年女性的话语。极短的沉默后，他的声音又再度传到了萨菲罗斯的耳中：

“那个，老板娘，有没见到过一个……”

“嗯？克劳德在找人吗？不是大婶我自夸，这片区域的人啊，不说百分百吧至少百分之九十我都认识，要找谁说来给婶婶我听听，大婶我可一定能帮上忙呢。”

“他是——”声音嘎然而止。中断的突兀又不自然。

“克劳德？”

“没事……是我想多——不、应该是我弄错了——”鞋底和地板摩擦出一个清脆但不刺耳的滑音。“那个人……不可能在这里——”

脚步声远去。在再一次的推门声后消失。

萨菲罗斯静静的从阴影中走了出来。远眺着身着一身黑的金发青年走进那间小小的咖啡店后，他反刍着青年最后那句几乎轻不可闻的自言自语。

『如果是他的话……这里——绝不会是现在这样子的安宁和平……』

咖啡馆的木质门扉被打开，青年走了出来。他的手上除了多了一束被精心包装好的花束外。并无他物。

摘掉风镜后的青年的眼睛，是带着绿色的湛蓝。再配上这无论在哪里都极其醒目的纯金色头发和一丝茫然的表情，与其说一个精心打造的美丽人偶，还不如说像极了一只不小心迷路闯进了人类世界的野生陆行鸟。

嗯，陆行鸟。萨菲罗斯不由得为自己的比喻扬起了嘴角。

“确实，「我」的话，一旦登场不掀起一场风浪来可绝不罢休呢……”

将花小心的安置好后，视野里的黑衣青年戴上了风镜，掩去那双漂亮的眼睛，也掩去了一切表情。

“然而没有最初的风眼的话，那这片风浪可也无法形成的啊——”

男人的话语，在巨大的引擎声中，再度变得轻不可闻。

招来这一切都，并不是我。

毕竟你才是『纷争的预兆』，不是吗——

克劳德.斯特莱夫。

“欢迎光临，诶克劳德——？”

听到门扉一阵稀里哗啦响后，蒂法下意识的出声招呼，可当那个按理说不应该在此时此刻出现的熟人的身影出现时，她也不由得睁大了眼睛。

“克劳德你怎么这么早回来？你今天不是要给那个重要的客户——嗯、这是……？”

蒂法的视线落在了那一束被捧在青年身前的娇艳鲜花上。不太常见的花形，以及粉白渐变的优雅花色，至少在这个依然还缺乏绿色植被的米德加来说，可不是随随便便就能入手的普通之物。

更何况，抱着这样一束花束回来的还是克劳德。那个克劳德啊——这就更让蒂法想挖掘下了。

“克劳德，这束花是……”

青年拿过一个空着不用的玻璃瓶将花插了进去后，对着黑发女性淡然的摆了摆头。

“诶？你不知道？那这花是从哪里——”

“——从你说的那个重要客户那里。”

青年抬头望向她，疑惑的眼神似乎在说“我还想问你是怎么回事”。

“诶诶？是那个让你去取货的客户那里？”

面对青年肯定的点头，这一下子蒂法是真的诧异了。

那个客户……她皱着眉回忆着通话时对方的话语。

『这是一份送给我非常重要和特殊的人的礼物。』

『我一直、一直都思念着他……——』

『这种无法等待的心情，你能明白吗？』

那个真挚的口吻，并不是是假的。

那语气里中迫切和些许苦涩的情绪，也不是伪装的。

就是因为是那样真切——真切到让她联想到了自己，所以她才会动容，甚至特意调整了克劳德的行程表，让青年接下来这个半路插进来的临时单子。

正因为她单方面的感情可能永远不会有结果。所以才希望，电话里那个和她一样——那个对着某人抱着单方面情感的陌生人，他的单恋最终可以开花结果、终成眷属。

所以，为什么……是克劳德？

那个素未谋面的男性客户所说的，要送给他那位特殊的、非常重要的人的礼物——最后却是给了克劳德？

为什么……——

蒂法的胸口忽然涌上一股无法说明的强烈不安。

“克劳德，你去拿货的时候，有没有……什么不同寻常的情况发生吗？”

“不同寻常？”

青年歪了歪了脑袋，忽然瞳孔在一瞬间微微放大。蒂法也随之紧张起来，但青年却接着摇了摇头，神色恢复到了平时的平淡漠然。

“没有，没有遇上什么不寻常的事情。”  
“……是、这样啊。”

蒂法低头抿了抿嘴唇。刚才克劳德的表情  
明显是有想到了些什么。然而，克劳德却拒绝告诉自己——就像一年前、甚至更早之前的那样……她的神情暗了暗，低头摆弄着早就已经洗完擦干的酒杯，不知道该如何再次开口。

透不过气的沉默瞬间充斥着不大的空间。直到一阵欢快的脚步声随着呯磅的推门声打破了这一份难耐的尴尬。

“我回来了——啊、是克劳德！”

马琳将小书包往边上一放，笑颜如花的飞奔到克劳德跟前。

“克劳德，今天好早啊，工作都结束了？”

克劳德点点头，于是换来了女孩更加开心的笑容。

“太好了，爸爸也说今天会早点回来，今晚可以一个都不少的一起吃晚餐喽——”

“诶？巴雷特他今天也会早回吗？”蒂法探出身，表情已一如平常。

“嗯，爸爸说他最近都会早点回来哦，他好像有在担心什么事情的样子——虽然他自觉掩饰的很好，不过他的脸啊可藏不了事……蒂法？怎么了你脸色不太好哦？”

“啊、没、没什么……啊对了难得今天人都到齐了，那等丹泽尔和巴雷特回来后，今晚就吃大餐吧。”

“呜哇大餐！那我来帮忙——”马琳欢呼一声，挽起袖子快步跑到了吧台前面，“蒂法，那今晚吃什么……——哇、好漂亮的花——”

不常见的新鲜花朵立刻吸引了女孩的注意力。马琳兴致勃勃的捧着花左看看右闻闻，接着像想到了什么似的，视线在花和蒂法之间不停的来回移动。

“怎么了马琳？忽然笑得那么奇怪……”

“嘿嘿嘿，这是别人……送给蒂法的花么？”

“诶？那个啊，那不是给我的。”基本猜到了小女孩此刻的心思，蒂法有点好笑的摇了摇头。

“诶诶？？不是送蒂法的花？那这花是怎么回事啊？”

“那是一个客户……送给克劳德的。”

“给克劳德？！”

马琳吃惊的扭头望向坐在另一边的青年。在端详了青年许久后，少女啊了一声，表情也从开始的惊讶慢慢变成了一个狡黠的笑容。近似于小狐狸那种的。

“克～劳～德～”

女孩蹦蹦跳跳的来到了青年的身边，马尾上的红色蝴蝶结随着摆动的小脑袋一起一晃一晃。

“那个送你花的客人，是个怎～么～样～的人啊？”

“没见过。”青年耸了耸肩。

“……哼哼，我想也是呢。”小马琳叉起腰，一脸果然如此的神色。

“嗯？”

“马琳，你是不是知道什么？”

看了一眼一并露出困惑表情的两个大人，女孩脸上的笑容更加灿烂。她蹦跳着从玻璃瓶里抽出一支花，转身递到了面面相觑的两人面前。

“也不是什么复杂的事情，是花儿告诉我的。”

“花？”

“嗯，花。”女孩嘿嘿对着青年挤眉弄眼，益发像一只恶作剧得逞的猫。

“克劳德，看来有人在暗恋你哦——”

『克劳德，看来有人在暗恋你哦——』

是夜，克劳德躺在自己的床上，望着昏暗的天井回想着下午女孩所说的话语。

『这个花，我在学校的植物图签上看到过，叫Peruvian Lily，花语是喜悦、以及期待与你相逢——』

（喜悦？期待与你相逢？）

克劳德蹙起了眉心，把所有的熟人名单在脑子里过滤了一遍后，依然是一头雾水。

『所以这个花，通常是送给恋人、或者是喜欢的对象——不过克劳德并不知道是谁送的话，那就只能是哪个暗恋你的人偷偷送给你的啦～』

（暗恋我的人……？）

『呐呐、克劳德，就没有一点点……头绪吗？』

（真的没有啊……）

克劳德翻过身，白天去咖啡馆取货时的情景不由得在脑中再一次缓缓展开——

『来，这就是客人托我交给您的东西，请您收好——』

『好，那么要送到哪里？』

『哪里？』对于克劳德极其正常的提问，看着有些年纪的店主推了推眼镜，露出了意外的表情，『这可是给您的啊。』

『……给我？』

『是的。昨天下午有一位来喝咖啡的客人在结账时候说很喜欢我店里的花，询问我哪里可以买到，说他想作为礼物送给一位重要的人。』

『不过这个花啊……那是我去世的妻子所栽培并钟爱的花，所以即便如今我也继续培育着这些花，并拿了一些用来装饰这家有着我们许多回忆的店……——而那位客人既然如此欣赏亡妻的爱花，我便提议说不介意的话，送那位客人一些……』

『……所以这就是那个礼物吗？』

克劳德低头看着手中被细心包装捆扎起来的花束。

『是的。不过那位客人并没有直接带走。他说明天——啊也就是今天中午，他会让他思念的那位对象来店里取这一份礼物。他嘱咐我到时候就直接交给对方——也就是给您就好。』

这和克劳德所听到的完全不同，青年张了张嘴，最终还是把话给咽了下去。

『……那个客人，没有说其他什么了吗？』

『没有。』店主笑眯眯的摇了摇头，一脸慈祥着注视着克劳德，『那位客人在离去前只说了一句，‘真期待「他」收到礼物的那一刻啊。’』

『…………。那个人……店主你还记得那个人是长什么样子的吗？』

『这个么，那位客人带着帽子和墨镜所以基本没怎么看清楚脸……不过他个子很高，看着应该是个年轻人，像是20岁后半——大概30岁左右的样子……啊、对了——』

抱着手臂陷入思索的店主，似乎想到了什么关键的要点，眯着眼睛展露出了笑容。

『那位客人啊，有着一头可漂亮的银发呢。』

（是个银发的……男人……………）

克劳德闭上眼，下意识的，握紧了床单。

TBC

===================================

说明1：peruvian lily 即水仙百合，花语是喜悦、期待相逢/重逢。是先搜的花语后选的花，在几个类似花语最终选定水仙百合是因为只有这花的英文名比较适合装个小b（狗头

说明2：云片和蒂法的那一段相处最初的构思没有那么别扭，不过在重温了野岛在AC时期的官方访谈和AC官方小说后，动笔的时候还是改掉了，改的更贴近一点点野岛笔下的角色关系（笑

说明3：请再一次给老萨颁发年度最佳演技赏（鼓掌）本篇的老萨定位就是脑子转的贼快且不按理出牌的……姑且算是好人？？？（不，想想还是不能说好人，最多就是计算了下觉得现在放飞不划算所以还是优先撸鸟吧23333）总之就是一个会给云片各种惊喜（吓）的天然？腹黑萨啦

说明4：水果店那段追逃不知道写的明不明白，其实就是因为距离太近J细胞共鸣所以彼此有感应，于是老萨先行一步躲开了，而顺着感觉追上来的云片最后自欺欺人是错觉没有再探究下去。


End file.
